Various headrest assemblies are known to the art in which a headrest body is pivotally mounted to a support post enabling the headrest body to pivot on the post between various positions of angular adjustment.
It is desirable to construct such headrests with the simplest of design and with as few component parts as possible. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,994 to Yamashita, granted Aug. 22, 1989 teaches forming the headrest body in two sections which are joined to capture the mounting post therebetween and then covered with a layer of foam and fabric to complete the assembly. The patent, however, teaches providing additional component parts to the assembly to achieve a pivot connection between the headrest body and the mounting posts according to the teachings of a prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,797 to Tateyama, granted Jun. 23, 1987.
There are other similar pivot mechanisms know to the art in which additional component parts, such as brackets and complicated linkages, are welded or otherwise attached to the headrest body and joined to the mounting post for establishing a pivot connection between the headrest body and mounting post. These, however, are also undesirable in that the additional component parts adds cost and complexity to the manufacture of tilting headrests.